


I'm Gonna Get You Two Married

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Reginald finds out about Henry and Charles' forbidden relationship, but instead of getting mad, he has another plan.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	I'm Gonna Get You Two Married

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea bc three ppl in my discord server have their pfp's as my edits and I just randomly got the idea from it SOOO  
> Also, yes, it's supposed to be this short. I'll make the next chapter longer.

"Why don't we run away? Never to be seen again?" Charles offered the Toppat Leader, Henry. "We don't have to stay with everyone else."  
Henry shook his head. It was a tempting offer, but he had a clan to lead.  
He also had to consider the fact on what would happen if Henry was caught with Charles by a Toppat, or what would happen of Charles was caught with Henry by a government solider. What would happen to either of them? They were in a well hidden spot, however. It would be difficult for them to find.  
"Oh, you still need to lead your clan? Is that why?" Charles asked.  
Henry nodded with hesitance.  
"Ah, make sense." Charles understood.  
Henry deeply loved Charles, and he didn't know he did until Charles confessed to him. It just made him feel better about himself, knowing his best friend from another timeline was still there with him, even if he was the leader the infamous Toppat Clan.  
Henry allowed himself to stop scavenging through his thoughts, and just allowed himself to relax, for his energy to even out as if it water swaying water slowing to a calm, still even line with matched the lining with the horizon.  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Henry heard a voice that he was very familiarized with. It was his second-in-command, Reginald Copperbottom.  
Henry and Charles jerked their heads towards the british-scottish Toppat.  
"Uh..." Charles began.  
"What are you doing? Trying to keep your relationship with eachother hidden from the rest of us?" Reginald had mockery in his tone, but no anger. Thank god he didn't sound angry, it made Henry not panic. However, he didn't know how mad he would be. When the previous Toppat chief was angry, he acted as if it ran through him like a raging forest fire, his words stabbing him like pointed blades. No matter how much Henry had to deal with it, it still gave him a panic attack everytime.  
Henry and Charles glanced nervously at eachother, when Charles was the one who stood up for himself and his lover. "Yeah? And what do you think you can do about it?" He stood up, looking ready for a fight with the former Toppat leader.  
Reginald just started laughing, looking as if he dropped all his guard, like if we weren't going to start a fight. "That's ridiculous. I'm not going to mess up your little relationship." Reginald shook his head.  
He's not... mad? Instead of mad, he seems rather _excited._  
What was he planning?  
Henry stood and quickly got to Charles' side and tightly grabbed his hand.  
Charles gave him a smile of approval.  
"You know what I'm going to do?" Reginald asked the two with confidence.  
"What? You better not hurt him." Charles was ready to defend the Toppat leader. "I will gladly fight you."  
"There will be no fighting." Reginald shook his head.  
Reginald used his arms and hung them around his leader's and the pilot's neck, then pulled them in close like if they were good friend. "How long have you been dating?"  
"Uh... Nine months." Charles answered anxiously.  
"Alright then." Reginald nodded. "You've been dating long enough. I'm gonna get you two married."

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server:
> 
> https://discord.gg/GHAtqKDPyu


End file.
